Lorna Dane (Ziemia-616)
Galeria Polaris 1.jpeg Zdolności Lorna posiada władzę nad ogólnie pojętym magnetyzmem. Jej moce są zbliżone do zdolności Magneto, aczkolwiek nie aż tak potężne. W czasie, gdy była pozbawiona kontroli nad magnetyzmem ujawniła się jej drugorzędna mutacja. Umożliwiała ona absorpcję negatywnych emocji i przetwarzanie ich, by zwiększyć siłę, rozmiar, wytrzymałość i uzyskać niezniszczalność. Lorna mogła także emitować wzmocnione negatywne emocje, które u innych podsycały agresywne zachowania. Historia Przeszłość Lorny Dane nie jest znana. Wiadomo jedynie, że została adoptowana przez wujostwo, gdy jej rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej. Była ona jednym z wielu mutantów, którzy przybyli do San Francisco na wezwanie Mesmero. Lorna do niego nie dotarła, gdyż będąc w transie nieomal wpadła pod samochód. Przed pewną śmiercią uratował ją Robert Drake (Iceman). Bobby zabrał Polaris do posiadłości Xaviera i tam się okazało, że tak naprawdę włosy Lorny są koloru zielonego (farbowała je na brązowo, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi). Dzięki Cerebro wyszło także na jaw, że jest ona mutantem. Niedługo po tym Lorna i Iceman zostali porwani przez Mesmero. W jego bazie nastąpiła pierwsza manifestacja magnetycznych mocy Polaris. Hipnotyczny mutant sprawił także, że dziewczyna uwierzyła, że Magneto to jej ojciec (ten Magneto był tylko robotem skonstruowanym przez Machinesmitha). Gdy okazało się to bujdą i Mesmero został pokonany, Lorna współpracowała z X-Men. Dopiero po pokonaniu Larry'ego Traska i jego Sentineli Polaris stała się pełnoprawnym członkiem drużyny. Po tych wydarzeniach zaczęła interesować się Alexem Summersem (Havok). Po walkach w Savage Land X-Men natrafili na grupę zwaną Promise. Chcieli oni zwerbować Alexa i Lornę, niekoniecznie pokojowo. Pod kontrolą Promise Polaris po raz pierwszy użyła swych mocy do lotu. Na szczęście została szybko oswobodzona spod tej kontroli, a Promise wrócili do swych kabin kriogenicznych (co dziesięć lat wychodzili z nich by sprawdzić czy konflikt pomiędzy ludźmi i mutantami wszedł w ostatnią fazę). Lorna pokazała pełen potencjał swych mocy podczas walki z żyjącą Wyspą Krakoa. Po absorpcji energii elektrycznej mocy Storm, Cyclopsa i Havoka wytworzyła potężny promień magnetyczny, który wyrzucił wyspę w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Po zakończonej walce Lorna i Alex opuścili X-Men by dokończyć studia. Niedługo po tym uzyskał nad nimi kontrolę mentalną Eric the Red (Eryk Czerwony), agent Shi'ar. Eric używał ich, by walczyć z X-Men oraz by nie dopuścić do spotkania Charlesa Xaviera i Lilandry. Jego plany zostały pokrzyżowane i dwójka mutantów odzyskała wolność. Niedługo po tym Lorna została porwana przez Marauders i połączona z istotą zwaną Malice. Jako Malice przewodziła Marauders i wielokrotnie walczyła z X-Men. Gdy mentalna kontrola Malice zelżała po domniemanej śmierci Mr. Sinistera (to on nasłał Malice na Lornę) Lornie udało skontaktować się z uczniami Xaviera. Okazało się, że zostala porwana do Savage Land przez Zaladane, kobietę, która utrzymywała, że jest jej siostrą. Alex pospieszył na ratunek, jednak przybył za późno, gdyż Zaladane zdążyła wchłonąć magnetyczne moce siostry (podczas transferu mocy, Malice opuściła ciało Polaris). Gdy Lorna i Havok byli więzieni, sługi Zaladane, muty, zaczęli szaleć a u Lorny rozwinęły się nowe moce: supersiła i niemal niezniszczalność. Uwolniła ona siebie i Alexa i pomogła w pokonaniu swej siostry. Po zakończonej walce X-Men zostali teleportowani do Australii przez Gateway'a, jednakże Lorna pozostała w Savage Land. Podczas podróży na Wyspę Muir uzmysłowiła sobie, że jest nexusem dla negatywnych energii. Jej stan spostrzegł Shadow King, który porwał ją i wykorzystywał jako bramę umożliwiająca mu przechodzenie z przestrzeni astralnej do normalnego świata. Shadow King został pokonany przez połączone siły X-Men oraz X-Factor, a Lorna została wyswobodzona. Wtedy wróciły jej moce magnetyczne, ci było prawdopodobnie spowodowane tym, że Zaladane została zabita przez Magneto w Savage Land. Po wydarzeniach na Wyspie Muir Lorna przyjęła zaproszenie Valerie Cooper i dołączyła do rządowego X-Factor prowadzonego przez Havoka. Po małym incydencie (trafiła do aresztu po zamieszkach sprowokowanych przez ludzi nienawidzących mutantów) Lorna starła się z Randomem. Walka została zaaranżowana przez władze rządowe by sprawdzić jej moc. Polaris miała się stać bronią przeciwko Magneto, gdyby ten zaatakował USA. Podczas kolejnego starcia z Malice, Lorna uwolniła się od niej raz na zawsze dzięki Sinisterowi (niezadowolony z jej działań zabił swą podwładną). Gdy Sabertooth zaatakował i prawie wybił całe X-Factor, Lorna nie miała z kim dzielić bólu po odejściu Havoka. W rzeczywistości Alex został porwany i poddany praniu mózgu przez Dark Beasta. Później Havok pojmał Polaris i gdy próbowała mu przemówić do rozsądku ten zaatakował ją całą swoją mocą. Kobieta przeżyła, jednak potrzebowała hospitalizacji, ponieważ w wyniku ataku jej serce przestało na moment bić. Gdy okazało się, że terrorystyczna działalność Alexa była tylko przykrywką dla próby pojmania Dark Beast, Lorna przebaczyła mu, ale zaraz po tym oświadczyła, że ich związek nie ma sensu. Polaris powróciła tymczasowo do X-Factor, lecz opuściła grupę po "śmierci" Havoka w wehikule Greystone'a. Niedługo po tym Lorna wzięła udział w misji, która miała unieszkodliwić Apocalypse'a w Egipcie. Niestety, tak jak reszta homo-superior mających należeć do "Twelve", została porwana przez nieśmiertelnego mutanta. Gdy Apocalypse został pokonany (dzięki temu, że Magneto stracił kontrolę nad swymi mocami) Lorna wyruszyła do Genoshy wraz z Magnusem, który spostrzegł, że może wykorzystywać zdolności Lorny. Polaris pozostała z nim mając nadzieję, że będzie miała wpływ na to, jak Magneto będzie rządził wyspiarskim państewkiem. Kobieta pomyliła się jednak i Magnus przypuścił atak na Carion Cove, ostatnią ostoję opozycji przeciwko jego władzy. Mistrz magnetyzmu chciał w ten sposób zdobyć technologię, która umożliwiłaby mu przywrócenie jego mocy. Lorna sprzeciwiła się temu. Próba powstrzymania go niestety zakończyła się porażką i po przegranej walce Polaris opuściła Genoshę. Powróciła tam wkrótce z Quicksilverem, by stanąć na czele ruchu oporu. Ten zryw także został rozbity, tym razem jednak Lorna pozostała, by pomagać uchodźcom opuścić kraj. Lorna cudem przetrwała atak Sentineli na Genoshę. X-Men odkryli ją leżącą pośród zgliszcz. Gdy się przebudziła okazało się, że opętały ją duchy zmarłych wciąż utrzymujące się w polu elektromagnetycznym. Pod wpływem ich wspomnień Lorna zbudowała pomnik dla Magneto i odtworzyła jego ostatnie słowa zaadresowane do ludzkości. Polaris wróciła z X-Men do Instytutu Xaviera i odkryła, że jej Alex Summers żyje. Nie sprowokowana zaatakowała pielęgniarkę, Annie Ghazikhanian, która opiekowała się pozostającym w śpiączce Havokiem. Jedynie interwencja Xaviera zapobiegła poważniejszemu rozlewowi krwi. Po jakimś czasie udało się przywrócić Alexowi przytomność, Lorna przy pierwszym spotkaniu z nim zaproponowała, żeby wzięli ślub. Podczas ceremonii Alex wyznał, że kocha Annie i przerwał zaślubiny. Lorna straciła panowanie nad sobą i próbowała zabić swego niedoszłego męża. Udałoby się to jej, gdyby nie interwencja Juggernauta. Po tym ataku szału Polaris wzięła udział w sesji terapeutycznej poprowadzonej przez profesora Xaviera. Podczas telepatycznej wizyty w wspomnieniach Lorna wyznała, że niedługo przed atakiem Sentineli na Genoshę dowiedziała się, że Magneto jest jej biologicznym ojcem. Obecnie Polaris nie wie, że to nie Mistrz Magnetyzmu zaatakował Nowy Jork, i że prawdziwy Magnus przetrwał atak na kraj mutantów. Polaris dołączyła do X-Men i jej obecność ożywiła dawną rywalizację Havoka i Icemana o jej względy. Podczas misji w przestrzeni kosmicznej gdy X-Men walczyli z istotami zwanymi Golgota Lorna zobaczyła coś co bardzo nią wstrząsnęło. Różne traumatyczne wydarzenia z życia Polaris zaczęły kumulować swój negatywny wpływ i po M-Day Lorna gdy straciła swe mutacyjne zdolności osiągnęły punkt krytyczny. Pozbawiona mocy opuściła Instytut w towarzystwie Havoka i wyjechała do Ameryk Południowej. Tam została porwana przez Apocalypse'a i zamieniona w jednego z jego Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Jako Pestilence miała zdolność absorbowania chorób zakaźnych i na polecenie En Sabaha miała uwolnić zarazę, która uśmierci 90% ludzkości. Plany Apolcaypse'a zostało pokrzyżowane przez X-Men, a Lorna trafiła do Instytutu, gdzie usunięto z jej ciała wszelkie śmiertelne infekcje, a Emmie udało się odwrócić skutki prania mózgu. Wkrótce Polaris przekonała się, że jej naturalne zdolności zostały zastąpione przez technologiczną władzę nad magnetyzmem, dzięki implantom wszczepionym przez Apocalypse'a. Lorna nie miała szansy odkryć, dlaczego przywrócono jej zdolności, gdyż wraz z profesorm Xaveirem i jego grupą X-Men wyruszyła w przestrzeń kosmiczną, aby powstrzymać Vulcana przed zniszczeniem Imperium Shi'ar Media Komiksy Filmy Seriale * Wolverine and the X-men * The Gifted Gry * Lego Marvel Super Heroes Ciekawostki * Naturalne zdolności Polaris odebrane przez Scarlet Witch zostały zastąpione techno-organicznymi. Lorna stała się potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, jednak kompletna kontrola nowych mocy sprawia jej trudności. en:Polaris es:Lorna Dane (Tierra-616) hu:Polaris nl:Polaris Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Starjammers Kategoria:X-Factor Kategoria:The Twelve Kategoria:Acolytes Kategoria:Marauders Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1968 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Ciekawostki